injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Brainiac/Quotes
Injustice 2 Story Mode * "Your victory over Gorilla Grodd warrants further study." * "My point of origin was a thousand light years removed from Mars, on the planet Colu. I am... Brainiac." * "Cause and effect. Resistance begets violence." * "I seek the one you call "Superman". For years, I believed I had destroyed Krypton and all its remnants. Superman's survival is an oversight I must correct." * "I am aware. But your planet has also piqued my interest. Its many contradictions are fascinating." * "Serve? I am no petty despot. I collect worlds, preserving their essential knowledge to enhance my intellect..." * "...and then I discard the remnants." * "Your species values precious metals. Arbitrary symbols of status." * "I value knowledge. And like your metal trinkets, knowledge is more valuable when it is rare." * "I am Brainiac." * "You cannot regain control. Over the past days, Brother Eye has been absorbed into my neural network. It is now an extension of my mind." * "You, a fragile human, captured and imprisoned a fully developed male Kryptonian." * "To prevail, you harnessed advanced sciences, nano-technology, satellite communications, inter-dimensional transit. I am taking these tools from you." * "The Kryptonian belongs to me. And soon, so will your planet." * "As predicted, Barry Allen has returned to action." * "The Beta phase is complete. Earth's defense is irreversibly compromised. Begin the countdown." * "There have been surprising developments. Kal-El is free. But more remarkably, he is not the last Kryptonian. There is another refugee." * "Continue as planned. Kal-El is not yet at full strength. But remember--the Kryptonians belong to me." * "Victor Stone. The pinnacle of human evolution..." * "But your humanity inhibits your true potential. You must purge it." * "But you are capable of so much more." * "No human--not even you--can gain control of my neural network." * "This minor success--vrt--will not--save you--vrt--" * "Shields." * "The Kryptonians are incapacitated. Complete the extraction." * "Creative, but insufficient. Decrease shield refresh interval to ten picoseconds." * "Such discord." * "No wonder humans have yet to expand their civilization beyond the confines of this tiny planet." * "My Betas are taking position all across the planet. In one hour they will explode in unison, burning the Earth's atmosphere. Rendering this world a barren moon. Unless..." * "...you surrender Kara Zor-El." * "She is Krypton's sole survivor--and my last opportunity to study the effect of a yellow sun on Kryptonian cells. Surrender her, and I will spare this world." * "You have one hour to reconsider." * "Black Adam has revealed Kahndaq's power--and its location." * "The Society will obtain a sample of the Rock of Eternity for me. I wish to study Earth's so-called "magic"." * "And you, Grodd?" * "As you should. I will give you new soldiers. Bring me that sample before the Earth is destroyed, and your loyalty will be rewarded." * "Kara Zor-El. Until recently, I had thought my collection of Krypton to be complete. Your capture will make it so." * "You have failed in every effort to oppose me. You are not exceptional. Merely an ordinary specimen of primitive species." * "Dispose of him." * "Even a magical being Doctor Fate recognizes my superiority. In time, the entire universe will adhere to my design." * "I offer nothing less than deliverance. Your environment is poisoned, your civilization has exhausted its resources. The Earth's decline cannot be reversed." * "Earth's time is up." * "Being vivisected. She has already taught me much about the nature of your powers." * "I match your strength. You cannot match my intellect. You are only a Kryptonian..." * "...of which I have killed billions." * "My ship..." * "You will not destroy my collection." * "Relinquish my ship." * "You will regret that." * "You are persistent, but primitive theatrics cannot save you." (final line) Match Intro Dialogue In Battle * "Give in to the inevitable." * "The stakes multiply." * "Earth is doomed." * "Emotions weaken you." * "Your pain brings no pleasure." * "I know your thoughts." * "You are not worth collecting." * "Your pain brings no pleasure." * "Grid would fare better." - After winning a round against Cyborg * "I will collect Earthrealm." - After winning a round against Raiden * "Your mother would be disappointed." - After winning a round against Supergirl Clash Defense Wagers * "Ready to submit?" * "Your power astounds." * "Resistance is pointless." * "Appreciate my genius yet?" * "How is it you lead?" * "Your world is mine." * "Your story ends here." * "Inferior being." * "Your best is not enough." * "You are unique in the Cosmos." * "Perhaps I should collect you." * "I am the ship." - Clash with himself * "I will prize Atlantis." - Clash with Aquaman * "Venom's effects are remarkable." - Clash with Bane * "An insipid copy." - Clash with Bizarro, Grid or himself * "You choose allies poorly." - Clash with Black Adam * "Your son carries the Meta-Gene." - Clash with Black Canary or Green Arrow * "You are unworthy of the Scarab." - Clash with Blue Beetle * "Your humor escapes me." - Clash with Blue Beetle, Harley Quinn, or Joker * "You're a common thief." - Clash with Captain Cold or Catwoman * "Join me and master cold." - Clash with Captain Cold or Sub-Zero * "Let go of your humanity." - Clash with Cyborg or Black Lightning * "Who paid you to assault me?" - Clash with Deadshot * "And who's afraid now?" - Clash with Doctor Fate or Scarecrow * "First Krypton, now Metropolis." - Clash with Doctor Fate, Supergirl, or Superman * "I will master the Speed Force." - Clash with The Flash * "You make a bad henchman." - Clash with Gorilla Grodd or Mr. Freeze * "Archery is obsolete." - Clash with Green Arrow * "First Earth, then Oa." - Clash with Green Lantern * "Pheromones won't affect me." - Clash with Poison Ivy * "You are Kal-El's best deputy." - Clash with Robin * "I will collect your magic." - Clash with any magic users Attack Wagers * "I submit to no one." * "The advantage of the twelfth level intellect." * "Your advice is unwelcome." * "You cannot kill me." * "Your collection is imminent." * "Your mind is too weak." * "Of that, there is little chance." * "Earth's history suggests otherwise." * "I am Colu's greatest mind." * "My strategy eludes you." * "You shall not have it." * "An insult spawned by a simple mind." * "You will be discarded." * "You will die by other means." * "It would be inadequate." * "It belongs to me." * "To a human?" * "A truly wasted effort." * "Your abject failure?" * "It picks a weak champion." * "I am the original." - Clash with himself * "The ship is me." - Clash with himself * "Humans are obsessed with scatology." - Clash with Black Canary * "...you've already be dead." - Clash with Captain Cold * "I do not fear your claws." - Clash with Catwoman or Cheetah * "It will be unfair if I use all of it." - Clash with Cyborg or Darkseid * "Not what it is mine." - Clash with Firestorm * "An inept correlation." - Clash with The Flash or Superman * "Only with Earth collected." - Clash with Green Lantern * "I am not so restrained." - Clash with Harley Quinn * "Neither is possible." - Clash with Scarecrow Category:Quotes